Talk:List of Persona 4 Items
Equipment So... should I put equipment on this page or make a seperate article? I think I've found all the items but Materials and Weapons is still gonna take me awhile. Great Mara 06:49, August 24, 2010 (UTC) You gotta be kidding me! A list of Persona 4 items!? You guys seem to have enough time to put up a "List of Persona 4 Items", but not a List of Persona 4 Shadows!? You guys should be ashamed of yourselves! :Because, you know. We're totally getting paid to do this, your highness. 9_9 Piss off. Message 16:32, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Armor I'm not sure tabbing is the best way to do the armor section. It makes it a bit agitating to compare armors for people without their own list and armors from the same dungeon. I was thinking about listing them in one table but I was also wondering about a way to differentiate between what armors were made from materials gathered in different dungeons. Great Mara (talk) 20:39, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :I didnt really look at an exhaustive list of all the armors in the game (for weapons or materials either), so I didnt put much thought into the best way to do it yet; I just wanted to get a start on the missing sections. Naturally, there'll be an "All" tab for each section(maybe as the default displayed?), maybe a way to sort by dungeon and such; they should be differentiated by user though, so people can sort by defense/evade/effects to quickly find the most appropriate or best one for each character. Inpursuit's method of putting the relevant lists onto their own template pages and linking it all together on the respective page will probably be the best way to do it, especially for displaying a complete list, although there would need to be a 'hidden' note in the source about where to find each list for editing and additions, especially for new users, as it can be hard to figure out where that stuff is located if you arent familiar with wiki-ing. :Perhaps for the materials availability, we can use different superscripted symbols to indicate which dungeon the materials are in, or have another section on the table for listing when it becomes available? Tathra (talk) 22:51, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Guess we'll need to think of something, I dunno. I also noticed earlier that there are Protagonist only accessories so I don't know if we'll need a seperate section for those either. Great Mara (talk) 05:09, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Locked Chests vs Rare Chests Both are used throughout the article. 07:54, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :So you're asking which we should switch to? What does everyone else think? Do you guys know any way of knowing which one is the "official term"? « Zahlzeit 11:45, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Can't load up the game at the moment. What does the game use? And do P4 and P4G both use the same term? Great Mara (talk) 11:51, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :::That's actually what I'm wondering right now. I don't have the game anymore unfortunately. « Zahlzeit 11:55, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Dealing with the Persona 4 and Persona 4 Golden Equipment Differences Not sure who's seen the blog I made and the comments, but the materials needed for certain equipment and at least the DEF stats of obtained and crafted armors in Yukiko's Castle have changed. As a way of displaying everything on the items page, I was thinking of trying to set things up as follows. I want to move the current lists into template pages, new Persona 4 Golden lists into template pages and set up a tabber to display those templates, so overall there will be two top tabs as Persona 4 and Persona 4 Golden and underneath it will display the tabs for Swords, Daggers, Shoes, Fans, etc. for weapons and the top two with tabs underneath for Unisex, Male, and Female for armors. I don't really plan on editing anything until I get the lists compiled for each dungeon and non-crafted equipment collected in a spreadsheet I'm putting together in XL. Does anyone else have any ideas in the meantime? Great Mara (talk) 03:45, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :yeah, use tabs to give an option to select between Vanilla and Golden. that's probably what i'll do for the P3 Items page to list P3P stuff since its looking like there's too many differences to have them all listed together. like with the P1 Items page, i plan to change more pages to use tabview, but only once they're completed since it makes it harder for new people to edit (new people may not realize where to go to edit the list; or you could include a link to the Template listing page on there like i had to do for the SMT4 items, since sortable doesn't work with tabview; once finalized its fine if the listings pages are hard to find). :you can use tabview within tabber, but not tabber (or any javascript stuff) within tabview, so maybe do Weapons -> tabber P4/Golden, tabview listings for the different types; then Armor -> tabber P4/Golden, tabview listing different types, etc (i hate how slow tabber is, but when its just got tabview pages in it, its not so bad). Tathra (talk) 20:37, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for not having an account, but I've been replaying p4g completely, getting enough of each material on the very first visit of a first playthrough, and then I noticed an item not listed in the wiki. Sceptical, I pulled up this page and noticed that both the defense and evasion of "Starry Robe" from Persona 4 and the "Capital Robe" from P4G that I had just unlocked were the same, and I know for a fact that I unlocked this using Anguish Basalt, as this was acquired after Void Quest AND I paid close attention to what mob drop made Daidara create what item. Using Google, the only other mention I found pertaining to the terms "Persona 4 Golden" and "Capital Robe" were one post from back in 2014. https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/boards/641695-persona-4-golden/66265414 This post also mentions this items defense value. If any proof is required, I could, I dunno, show this item on vid or something? Dusted up my old Wikia account used for cringy shit just for this, all other edits of mine were done without account. P.S. as May 20th ingame is a rainy day, I collected all Rainy mob drops that day, and while all Rainy Brothers and Sisters drops unlocked their specific related items with as much as 1 or 2 drops being given to Daidara, this is NOT the case with the other items. Danie0147 (talk) 21:20, May 4, 2019 (UTC) Weapons from P4G missing I was looking through this and can't help but notice some weapons are missings, so far I have only noticed some of Yosuke's: "Bone" and "Inaba Trout". I would add them myself, but I can't remember exactly how I got them. Hak86 (talk) 07:16, December 5, 2019 (UTC)